


I'm a Boy?!

by nozomi_ayase



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Every ship will happen eventually, M/M, but not every ship will get a lot of screentime, genderbend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomi_ayase/pseuds/nozomi_ayase
Summary: Nozomi Toujou woke up one day to find out that she is not a she anymore.I made this because this world needs more genderbent Love Live





	1. What Happened to me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I'm putting online so if it's crap now you know why. Please leave any suggestions or questions in da comments because how else am I gonna hear them? I'm gonna try and just keep this fanfiction entirely Nozomi's perspective. But if people suggest otherwise then I'll do someone else for a chapter or two. I won't change anyone's name to avoid confusion and also to avoid people being all like "IT SHOULDVE BEEN THIS!" so you can pick whatever name floats your ship, (huehuehue see what I did dere), but anyways please enjoy this crap that I call fanfiction.

_Welp time_ __ _to get up for school again_. As Nozomi got up from bed she noticed something wrong. _Hmm why does my chest feel ligh_ —"WHAT?” Nozomi yelled as she touched her chest frantically. Before she could even try to explain what happened to her bust something else caught her attention. _M-My voice_ “hello”. _Why is it so deep? Wait a minute, am I a… boy? Then that means_ … And that’s when she saw it. The thing that was making a massive tent in her pants. _Is this what they call morning wood? Oh no, how do I get rid of it?—Wait a minute, do I have a big dick because I had big boobs?... This is gonna be a weird day_. It took Nozomi a couple of hours and a lot of questions to get used to being a boy, lucky for her because it was four in the morning.

After that  ~~she~~ he got ready for school like usual, minus the skirt. And as soon as Nozomi was done a knock could be heard at the door. _Who could that be_? Nozomi wondered as he reached for the door knob and opened the door. “Hello Nozomi-kun” Nozomi stood in shock as he saw his best friend now a boy, and a very handsome one. Eli waved his hand in front of Nozomi, “Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Nozomi snapped back to reality, “I-I’m fine really no need to worry E-Ericchi,” _wait what if that’s not his nickname! Oh god I feel so stupid, I just blurted that out too_. He mentally slapped himself. “Nozomi I told you to stop using that nickname, it makes me sound like a girl.” Nozomi was relieved but only for a moment because his teasing instinct came in. A grin instantly came over Nozomi’s face “I dunno Ericchi, maybe you are a girl, we could always check and make sure” Eli didn’t like where this was going, “and how would you do that?” Nozomi chuckled, “By pulling down those pants of yours of course,” Nozomi added his signature wink afterwards which made Eli’s face look like Maki’s hair. “C’mon let’s go to school already, we have student council business to do.” Eli started to walk away. “Aww you’re no fun Ericchi.” Nozomi pouted as he made his way up to his blonde friend.

*Time Skip to School*

When Nozomi and Eli got to school there was no one there because it was early. They made their way to the student council room and got to work. Almost half an hour had passed when they decided that they didn’t have any more work to do. Nozomi went to the window to see some of the early students. Of those students he could see Maki. _Hmm I wonder how everyone else looks? Would Niccochi be tall? Speaking of Niccochi, how will I preform a washi washi on him? There’s too many questions_. Suddenly a voice stirred Nozomi out of his thoughts,”Nozomi are you alright? You’ve been acting weird all morning.” Eli looked concerned. “Ericchi I’m completely fine.” Nozomi gave him a reassuring smile,“Okay, if you say so and I told you to stop calling me that.” “I’ll never stop Ericchi!” In truth Eli really liked that nickname but couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Geez, you’re so mean Nozomi, anyways changing the subject do you want to go and meet up with Nico? Classes should be starting soon.” “Okay!” And with that they both walked to their classroom to meet up with their raven haired friend.


	2. First Day Complete!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi's first day as a boy, hmm I wonder what could happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this obviously came out later than expected, but that's only because I was kinda panicking because i didn't get this out sooner and I thought I would be a bad person. But any advice I'd give to any author would be just wait till the idea comes to you or else it will turn out like garbage.

As Nozomi and Eli were leaving the student council room they ran into Nico, or rather Nico ran into them. “H-Hey Eli-kun Nozomi-kun, HIDE ME!” As Nico said that he ran behind the two third years. _Well he’s still short so I guess that answers that question_ “What are you running from this time?” Eli said with a sigh. “It’s none of your business!” “Well if its none of our business then I guess we don’t have to be here and help you, right Ericchi?” Eli nodded and the two were about to leave when Nico decided that telling them was better than getting caught.

“W-Wait! I-I’ll tell you okay,” Nozomi turned around and listened. “So I may have gotten into an argument with Maki…” Nico looked at the ground, ”and I may have accidentally thrown his music notes into a puddle, and now Maki may be chasing me…” Eli just sighed again while Nozomi told Nico to just apologize. Of course Nico didn’t listen because that’s just how he is. And after a couple of seconds of Nico failing to argue Maki came up and found all three of them.

“But why should I have to apol—” “NICO-KUN I HOPE YOU SAID YOUR GOOD-BYES BECAUSE YOU’RE DEAD!” Nico went behind the other third years again “Please help me, Maki-kun is crazy!” “You know Niccochi I keep telling you that all you have to do is apologize” “When will you quit with that! I told you he started it so why should I have to!” “Well you have to do something otherwise Maki-kun is gonna get you,” Nozomi stood to the side allowing Maki to lunge at Nico. “Nozomi you’re so cruel!” “Nico shut up! This would’ve never happened if you’d of just left me alone!” Maki yelled at Nico as he was trying to punch him, which surprisingly Nico dodged skillfully. “Okay, Okay geez!… I’m sorry!” Maki stopped trying to punch Nico and blushed slightly from the unexpected apology, “I-I—I’ll accept your apology,” Maki started to twirl what little hair he had, “b-but it’s not like I’ve completely forgiven you or anything like that, idiot!” And with that very tsundere-ish line Maki stormed out of the hallway.

“See Niccochi all you had to do was apologize” “Shut up Nozomi” Nico said not wanting to admit that Nozomi was right. After a couple of seconds of silence Eli spoke up, “Well if you’re all done now we have a class to attend.” So then they started walking again.

*Time Skip to Afterschool, because I’m a generic Author*

At the end of the day it was either club time or going home time for students, obviously for nine specific boys it was club time. _Oh wow I’ll finally get to see what everyone looks like, they probably all took the same just with short hair, just like Ericchi, Niccochi, and Maki-kun, ugh that doesn’t sound right -kun, it sounds so weird,_   _oh well I'll just have to deal with it_

When Nozomi and Eli arrived at the clubroom everyone was already there. Nozomi had to stop himself from gasping from how everyone looked. They didn’t look too different but it was just strange to see them like that. They did do everything per usual like practicing and such, the only obvious difference was that they were boys.

As they were walking towards the gate after practice Eli asked Nozomi “Hey do you wanna grab some hamburgers on the way home?” “Hamburgers? What happened to parfaits?” Nozomi didn’t realize that he said that out loud until Eli said “Parfaits? I-I didn’t know you liked that,” Eli then made a mental note “we could always get that if you like those better.” Nozomi shook his head, “No it’s fine Ericchi, that was nothing, let’s just go get hamburgers.” “Are you sure I don’t min—” Nozomi placed his finger over his best friend’s mouth. “I’m serious it’s really okay.” “Okay, if you say so.” Eli and Nozomi then went to go get some hamburgers. After they were done they went their separate ways, when Nozomi got home he did his homework and immediately after collapsed from how tired he was. And with that Nozomi had officially completed his first day of being a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop you made it to da end, let's hope I don't take another 2 weeks to update! If you have any suggestions or any mistakes that you would like to point out to me please say them in da comments because how else am I gonna see them?


	3. Welp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't expect everyone to read the first bit if you just want to read what was supposed to be chapter 3, but it would really mean a lot to me if you did, so please do so! But if you really don't care about what I have to say then go ahead and skip it but if you do want to read it then thank you!

I'm sorry to anyone who saw this and expected an actual chapter it's not, sorry, I just lost interest in this because I'm not into yaoi, at all, I never was in the first place, the whole fanfic is super cringy, and i set an unrealistic goal for my first time writing a fanfic. I'm not gonna stop writing though, I'm just gonna stop writing this one.

.

.

.

I probably won't be posting anything for awhile because I want to get someone to proof read my stuff, if anyone is down for that is is okay dealing with an annoying lesbian who practically worships Love Live and Nozoeli please message me on instagram @nozomi_ayase_

.

.

.

Also to anyone who was actually looking forward to the third chapter, for some crazy reason, I do have a really small bit of it written, I say really small because that one was supposed to be long but I ended up giving up, but yeah to anyone who wanted it I have a small part that I fixed up a bit just so it's not mega ultra cringy, but it still is, so don't expect much.

.

.

.

Nozomi got up out of bed like an everyday school boy, except this time he had to wake up earlier than usual because today he had muse practice.

‘At least I get to see everyone in boy form or whatever again’

He looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning.

“Jeez can’t I get some time to sleep in? Oh well…,” Nozomi said aloud while getting up to change.

As soon as he was done about fifteen minutes later a door bell could be heard in Nozomi’s apartment

‘Probably Elichi’ He thought.

And as soon as the door was opened Nozomi’s prediction was confirmed as he saw Eli’s familiar blonde locks.

“Mornin’ Elichi!” Nozomi exclaimed.

Eli made a bit of a sour face in return to Nozomi’s use of the nickname ‘Elichi again’ and simply replied with, “No comment” and then proceeded to walk away from the purple haired boy.

“Aww c’mon, ya don’t gotta be like that every time I use your nickname,” Nozomi said with a slight pout.

And after Eli turned around to see a pouting Nozomi his cheeks hinted at the slighted bit of red but he remained quiet anyways. Nozomi saw the blush bur decided that he could always tease the blonde later so he stopped there and continued to walk alongside Eli.

At the Shrine Steps

Before School

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is super short but that's only because it's my first time so yeah. But in the future as I get more experienced the chapters will be longer. I'm gonna try and update this every week because I want to be organized. I'll hopefully see anyone who's reading this next chapter, bai!


End file.
